Kensei Muguruma
Kensei Muguruma 'is the captain of the Ninth Squad in the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna. He is also a Visored. Information Box Appearance Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, mussed up light-grey/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma", which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the Ninth Squad, which he currently leads. As a captain of the Gotei 13, he wears a sleeveless, less-open shihakusho that exposses his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless ''haori ''and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. Personality Kensei is portrayed as a much more mature, serious, and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and rather temperamental, often to a fault. His personality is a strong contrast to that of his former lieutenant, the ever bubbly Mashiro Kuna. He is also greatly annoyed by the very concept of immaturity, evident when Orihime infiltrates the Visored's hideout, asking where the bathroom is and subsequently saying "just kidding", resulting in Lisa Yadomaru and Love Aikawa calming him down. A skilled and respected battlefield commander, he has a rather brutal fighting style, and quite often blasts his opponents apart. He is most frequently irritated by Mashiro, due to her childish manner, and once noted that she had the uncanny ability to aggravate him even when asleep. Despite this, and though he says otherwise, Kensei does care for Mashiro to some degree, as shown when he blocked Wonderweiss' attacks for her. Kensei is also quite analytical when watching a fight, noticing just how scared Ichigo was to call out his hollow mask. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - The fact that Kensei can still fight effectively with his blade at close-range when it's sealed and its Shikai form is smaller than most Zanpakuto, as evidenced by his battle against Hollow Ichigo (who was using his Bankai) during the Visored's training, is a testament to his skill. He is known to constantly use his Shikai in combat. *Hakuda Master - Despite the skill and power he has in his Zanpakuto, Kensei takes more pride in his hand-to-hand combat prowess, which can be seen in his physique. During Ichigo's transformation into a hollow, Kensei is able to knock him away at a good distance with just an elbow strike. He then dodges all of Hollow Ichigo's attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and manages to kick him. The only times he uses Tachikaze in this fight are when he cuts Ichigo once and twice more to fire his spiritual energy. He uses hand-to-hand combat to take a bunch of Gillian-class Menos Grande. **Sandbag Beat - Kensei delivers multiple strikes in extremely rapid succession, causing aggravated damage to a target. *Shunpo Expert - As a captain, Kensei is highly proficient in the art of Shunpo. *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei has shown to be a very perceptive fighter. Knowing the best way to combat and counter against hollow attacks. He can even gauge their abilities and how to effectively gain the upper hand. *Enhanced Strength - Kensei possesses great physical strength, even before becoming a Visored. *Enhanced Durability - Kensei also possesses great physical durability. *Great Spiritual Power - As a captain, he must have had great spiritual power. Being a Visored, Kensei possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part-Shinigami and part-Hollow. Zanpakuto Tachikaze (''Earth-Severing Wind) - When sealed, it is shown as a wakizashi with a rectangular guard in an 'H' shape and white hilt weaving. *Shikai - Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the release command "'''Blast Away" in which air currents swirl around Kensei in a circle up to his Tachikaze. It then transforms into a survival/combat knife with a bronze guard, a light-purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. Shikai Special Ability - In this form, Kensei has demonstrated the ability to manipulate wind while mixing it with his spiritual energy for devastating effects. *Air Blades - Making slashes allows him to release transparent blades of wind to cut enemies from a distance. It appears to be extremely powerful, easily severing and killing a giant hollow. *Bakudantsuki (Bomb Thrust) *Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze '(''Iron Fist Severing Wind) - Upon activation, an explosion of wind erupts Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a combat knife into two large knuckle blades which Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on each side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, with a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its end protruding from under his shoulders. Bankai Special Ability - Tekken Tachikaze focuses all of its Shikai's destructive power into its knuckle blades. As a result, Kensei's punches release an immense amount of explosive force upon impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using the ability, Kensei can also change the knuckle blades of his Bankai into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. Hollowfication Hollow Mask - His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes in two columns and three extensions on each side which wrap around and connect to cover the sides and back of his head, with two elongated slits between them. *Power Augmentation **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed List of Moves and Techniques *Air Blades *Bakudantsuki *Sandbag Beat *Tachikaze *Tekken Tachikaze List of Awakenings *Bankai - '''Tekken Tachikaze *Hollow Mask Relationships Friends/Allies *Mashiro Kuna (Co-lieutenant) *Shuhei Hisagi (Co-lieutenant) *Shinji Hirako *Love Aikawa *Rojuro Otoribashi *Lisa Yadomaru *Hachigen Ushoda *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies/Rivals *Sosuke Aizen *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *The Espada *Xcution Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Ninth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Visored Category:Heroes Alliance